Project Starlight
Project Starlight is an Everett continuation of the United States' previous military projects regarding UFOs and extraterrestrials. The goal of Project Starlight is to investigate UFO and alien visitation to Earth and exploit the technologies and advances retrieved from downed and or captured UFOs and extraterrestrial entities. History The United States' first official operations regarding UFOs was Project Sign, an official U.S. government study of unidentified flying objects (UFOs) undertaken by the United States Air Force in late 1947 and dissolved in late 1948. Formally, Project Sign came to no conclusion about UFOs with their final report stating that the existence of "flying saucers" could neither be confirmed or denied. However, prior to this, Sign officially argued that UFOs were likely of extraterrestrial origin, and most of the project's personnel came to favor the extraterrestrial hypothesis before this opinion was rejected and Sign was dissolved. Following Project Sign was Project Grudge, a short-lived project by the U.S. Air Force to investigate unidentified flying objects (UFOs). Grudge succeeded Project Sign in February, 1949, and was then followed by Project Blue Book. The project formally ended in December 1949, but actually continued on in a very minimal capacity until late 1951. Grudge investigations resulted in cover-ups including a radar/visual UFO encounter near Fort Monmouth in New Jersey. Pilots and radar operators reported encounters with a number of fast-moving, highly maneuverable disc-shaped aircraft. High-ranking personnel ordered an investigation. In the end Project Grudge reportedly ignored UFO evidence. Project Blue Book was one of a series of systematic studies of unidentified flying objects (UFOs) conducted by the United States Air Force (U.S.A.F.). Started in 1952, it was the second revival of such a study. A termination order was given for the study in December 1969, and all activity under its auspices ceased in January 1970. Following the end of these more public operations and investigations, the United States military commenced secret and conspiratory UFO projects at several air bases and military installations including Area 51 in Nevada, Wright Patterson Air Force Base in Ohio and the Dugway Proving Grounds in Utah. Various aircraft and technological operations continued at these bases leading to the eventual release of stealth, flying triangle aircraft such as the F-117A Nighthawk and B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. Operations Following the secession of Everett from the United States, Everett made public both U.S. and its own UFO related operations. Technologies such as anti-gravity, artificial gravity, fusion cell and fusion generator power, plasma weapons, fusion weapons and other technologies acquired from reverse engineered UFO parts were released to the public. Basic features such as fusion and anti/artificial gravity began use in many vehicles including naval vessels, military aircraft, power and electricity utilities, internet defenses and computer languages, artificial intelligence systems and droids. Following the upgrading of the Everetti military, new vehicles and technologies required work to maintain Everetti superiority over foreign military powers. Using captured and downed UFOs and parts, Everett began work on new craft. Current operations and research occurs at two Everetti facilities, Fort Kentucky Air Force Base and Area Q Air & Naval Testing Ground. Classes & Types of Vehicles & Entities The following is a listing of space craft and entities captured since the United States Roswell incident. Everetti Test Craft Prototypes, test craft and demonstrators. Operational or In-Service Craft Category:Union of Everett